RyuseiRanger32
is the 32th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 81th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary With summer break over, Tsubaki and the RyuseiRangers return to Nagareboshi Academy for the new semester. The Amatsuki siblings befriends one of Tsubaki's classmates named Hideo Kakuma, who wants to become a model, but that dream is soon targeted by Deathtroyer Trio, an old foe of the RyuseiRangers, who has returned much stronger than before. Synopsis As Ryusei Muse, Tsubaki has a dream involving her parents and Calliop until she suddenly wakes up, only to see how late she is for class. With second semester about to begin, Tsubaki excitedly gets up to prepare for the first school day. As this is going on, nobody is aware of the strange seeds falling to the ground in random locations. They sink into the ground, releasing a demon hands in the surrounding area. Meanwhile, as Nausicaa looks after Nestor, who had been missing a whole ago, Kinjo and Ginta befriends Tsubaki's classmate, Hideo Kakuma, who had been tending to the photographer, encouraging him to become a famous photographer. Just then, the Amatsuki siblings are confronted by Deathtroyer Trio once again, who had managed to revive Grind using the fear energy he took from Bloodmare X. Grind gives Blackgate and Thrash a brand new look and they target Hideo to summons Optic Sunfloward in the new-type of monster known as ShinFukisokusha. Sunfloward starts to attack Tsubaki, releasing several large and sharp knife-like sunflowers at them. Kinjo and Ginta are barely able to withstand them as Tsubaki start to worry, but Amatsuki brothers refuses to give up her dream, offended by their use of brass band and photography for fashion show. Tsubaki's feeling for Kinjo and Ginta's dreams awekening two muses, Polyhymnia and Erato, and enters the Sigma Mode. With DroneCore are defeated, Kinjo and Ginta hit Sunfloward with most powerful attack, allowing Tsubaki to get up and weaken it. The RyuseiRangers defeats Sunfloward with Meteor Burst Nova. Soon, Grind plays the demon voice on his guitar to repair and enlarge Sunfloward, thanks for Blood Gem. But RyuseiOh protect Eros while GingaShin fight although they still have feeling for Tsubaki. By joining Eros, they overwhelming Sunfloward and release RyuseiOh. Phemius freeze the area so Sunfloward unable to move and together, they combined into RyuseiDaiOh and destroy it one more, claiming two Saint Cards this time. The boys are surprised as Grind speaks, but he and his followers takes off and they release Hideo from the Blood Gem, allowing his dream to return. Tsubaki tries to determine what Grind was telling them. As this is going on, a depressed General Nu is shocked when he finds Deathtroyer Trio nearby. Scarve explains that Doom and Glam were nothing but a traitor to their cause; but because Grind was able to entirely fill the Fear Energy, he was revived thanks to Blackgate and Thrash. Suddenly, the demon voice returns, and a large burst of blood red gems causes the milky way start to tear apart to create a new headquarter for them. Grind speaks to Lord Niewial and mentions that he has create the blood gems to release Trivia. Taking Scarve's form of handsome self, Niewial insists Deathtroyer Trio are to follow Scarve's orders once again from now on. That evening, Kinjo and Ginta helps Tsubaki with her photographic session, and she happily notices how much her work has improved. Then the Amatsuki siblings takes Tsubaki for double date. Major Events *The new semester at Nagareboshi Academy begins. *Grind returns. *Deathtroyer Trio reforms once again in their new punk outfits. *Two muses, Polyhymnia and Erato, were restored back within Premium Cards. **Ryusei Sol and Ryusei Luna enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Taiyou Rasenkousen and Lunar Moonbeam Illusion. *Scarve's look have been rejuvenated into the handsome self. *With the power of fear and nightmare he collected, Deathtroyer Trio creates a new headquarter on the earth for Lord Niewial. *The demon voice is heard again, causes the milky way start to tear apart to break Trivia's seal slowly. *A new eyecatch including RyuseiLunarious and Telemachus and Eurycleia in their royal forms debuts. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki *Polyhymnia *Erato Villains *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *General Nu *Maester Scarve *Lord Niewial *DroneCore *ShinFukisokusha: Optic Sunfloward Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *''Calliop'' (dream) *''Ryoutarou Hiragii'' (dream) *''Sumire Hiragii'' (dream) *Hideo Kakuma Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Sol and Luna premium coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster are: Warm Gold Cello and Cold Silver Photographer. **'Disguise Coord used': Photographer *This episode marks to the fourth arc of the series. **As well, the opening has been updated to reflect Telemachus and Eurycleia turning into Royal Mode as well as Deathtroyer Trio's new looks and all nine RyuseiRangers performing a group attack. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime